Life gets interesting when you're stuck with a kid
by Animelover1754
Summary: Himeko is the girlfriend of Tatsumi Oga and everything is going good until he brings a baby to school one day and later a Demon maid tell them that they are the parents of the future Demon king who will one day destroy all humans. They're lives has just got more interesting now that they're stuck with a kid.
1. Chapter 1

**I own only my OCs.**

I sighed and locked my apartment door before heading to the school where my boyfriend and my friend are at and this school is not a pleasent place to be at if you don't know how to fight or have a good friend to fight for you. I know what you're going to ask, _Why do anyone need to know how to fight or have a friend to fight for you?_ Easy, Ishiyama High is the worst school in the country its full of delinquents. So it's a good thing that I can fight but I don't get many chances because of Tatsumi, he hates it when I get hurt and if someone does hurt me all hell brakes loose and you're dead when he gets his hands on you. I don't really see a big deal of it since I come out as a winner.

Sadly I'm the only girl in this school at the moment because all female students are on some trip with the Queen, so you can see why it's hard to be the only girl in a school full of delinquents boys. But it's fine for most parts, I say most because most boys leave me alone while others thinks differently and that's when my beloved idiot of a boyfriend teaches them a lesson on not to touch me. I sometimes have to fight them too when I'm alone and that's when they learn on why I'm Tatsumi's girlfriend, I'm not strong as him since most of the time I do get cuts and bruises.

"Hey Hime-chan!" Furuichi yelled, waving to me.

"Hey to you too." I said. "So where's my moron."

"Over there look!"

Looking to where he's pointing I see a crowd of students.

"Well who is he fighting against?" I asked dragging Furuichi threw the crowd.

"Killing Machine Abe!"

I said nothing as we walked threw to get to the front.

I love watching my boyfriend fight can't help it, its a turn on. And sure enough I see Tatsumi and Abe but that's not what caught my attention thou, no it was what's standing on my boyfriend's head, it was a green haired naked baby whose peeing on Tatsumi's head. And I being his girlfriend I did what any girlfriend would do or what I do in these kind-of situations... I laughed my ass off causing Tatsumi to glare at me but it has no affect on me since I known him for ages.

Anyways Tatsumi yelled at the baby and Abe grabbed the baby causing Tatsumi to freak a bit, then the baby started to cry and lightning started to come out of the kid.

_That is not a normal child._ My widened at the infant.

"Long, long time ago, in a land far away, there was a handsome, cool and popular young man who everyone looked up to. The kind hearted young man said this: Everyone kneel before me!"

"Hold it. Hold it." Furuichi interrupt Tatsumi whose sitting in a chair at my desk with the baby on his back, I'm sitting on my bed and Furuichi sitting on the ground. We are at my apartment in my room.

"Hmm?"

"Don't 'Hmm" me! Who's the kind hearted and popular? And what's with the baby, huh?"

"Silly little Furuichi, that's what I was getting around to telling you." Tatsumi grabs Furuichi in a painful head lock. "Just listen or I'll break your neck!"

"OW! I give, I give!"

"Now the kind hearted young man went to the river to do laundry-" _Yeah and I know his version of 'doing laundry'._ I rolled my eyes and smirked at the thought of Tatsumi holding on to someone's ankles and dunking the poor sap's head in the river. "At that point coming down the stream, a large man was floating."

"ALRIGHT! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Tatsumi and I gave Furuichi annoyed look.

"How the hell a large man float that doesn't make sense."

"I was crapping myself over that too. The other guys ran away at full speed." Tatsumi said calmly taking a sip of his drink.

"Well normal people would run..." I trailed off and Furuichi nods in agreement and adds.

"Are you serious about this? Cause I don't buy this crap."

"Yup it happened." Tatsumi than looks at me. "What do you think?"

"I...I believe it." I said getting up and walking over to Tatsumi and the baby.

"What? Why would you believe this?" Furuichi looks at me in horror.

"Because we have a baby here and the fact that lighning came out of the kid at school." I rolled my eyes at him.

"DA!"

I looked at the kid and saw his arms reaching out to me. I know the kid wants me to pick him up but after what this kid can do I don't think touching him is a good idea. But that thought went out the window went the kid get tears in his eyes causing us all to panic, and since the kid wants me to pick him up that's what I did, I pick him up and kid is happy again.

Furuichi sighed in relief while Tatsumi watches the kid wary incase the kid starts to go off. I smiled seeing that the kid is not going to fry me and the kid buried his face into my boobs and giggled. Tatsumi was not amused by this thou.

"Oi brat those do not belong to you, they're mine!"

I couldn't help but blush at that comment and to piss Tatsumi off more the kid squeezes my boobs.

"Why you little-" Tatsumi got up from his chair and was about to grab the kid but I walked to the bed and sat down grabbing a stuff dragon doll which caught the kid's attention and start playing with it on my lap.

"Finish the story Tatsumi." I said, he glares at kid before he continues.

"The young man pulled the man to the shore and then the man split in half, from inside a baby boy-"

NO, NO SPLITTING!" Furuichi screams out.

I'm surprise that people in other apartments aren't banging my door.

"The young man said 'My what a cute baby." Tatsumi said ignoring him.

"Just stop it! It's impossible!" Furuichi continues before walking over to my mirror that on the wall beside my closet. "But that's what I get for listening to you."

"But there's more."

"Like I care. I have a date coming up now."

"You have a date." I raise an eyebrow and before Furuichi could say anything Tatsumi jumps in.

"Listen, from here on its the important part."

"I don't have time-"

"Let's continue the story." Tatsumi ignores him. "The kind hearted youg man was surprised-"

"NOW YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

I grabbed a hard-cover book that was on my side table and threw it at Furuichi, which hits the back of the head.

"Shut up! I don't what my neighbors banging on my door." I said glaring at him and he cowards into a corner while rubbing his head. "And let me tell you that one of them has a vicious dog and you can deal with it."

"S-sorry Hime-chan!" Furuichi cries out and it seems that the baby got amused by it because he threw the dragon at Furuichi successful hitting him in the face.

"DABU!" the baby cried out in excitement and I laughed.

"Please continue Tatsumi." I said once I stopped laughing.

"The kind hearted young man was surprised that the baby became very attached." Tatsumi said getting depressed about it.

"Attached? You seem to have made a big mistake."

We turned to see a blond girl with green eyes and big (coughs) breasts wearing a black dress, high heel black boots and has a pink umbrella. Oh and is standing in front of my window.

I glared at her, barely noticing the baby has moved back to cuddling my chest.

"As if the young master would become attached to the likes of you. You gutter filth."

I stood up holding the kid and walked to the boys but I kept glaring at the girl.

She not normal I just know it.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi glares at the girl. "You can't come here all of the sudden this is my place."

"Acually its Hime-chan's place..." Furuichi trails off standing behind us, scared of the girl.

The girl looked amused which only pissed off Tatsumi and even more when she walks over to me.

"Come here, youg master. Let's go."

The baby looks at her for a min then turns away causing the girl to be surprised.

"Young m-master?"

"Haha, looks like the kid hates you." Tatsumi said with a very creepy face.

"Um, young master, it's time to go!" the girl grabs the baby ankles and pull causing him to grab my shirt tighter clearly not wanting to let go of me. "Please let go of that thing."

My eye twiched at being called a thing.

"This is your loss." Tatsumi laughs.

"Hey Oga, this is your chance to ditch the kid." Furuichi whispers and Tatsumi stops laughing and quickly grabs the kids arms successfully in getting him off but because of that the kid starts to cry and I stepped back a few so I don't get electrocuted unlike Tatsumi and the girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I am serving as the young master's demon maid. I am call Hildegarda." the girl Hilda said sitting at the table in front of us a bit burned from the lighning.

I sat in the middle between Tatsumi whose also burned and Furuichi, and the baby is sitting on my lap once more.

"You're a demon?" I asked glancing at the two idiots before looking at Hilda.

"Correct and that child is the one who can become our Demon lord." she barely nods. "His name is Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub the 4th."

We all blinked.

"In other words, this child is the Devil king."

"DA!"

...

"WHAT!?" Furuichi and Tatsumi screams out.

_I swear I will rip there vocal cords out one of these days._ I thought as a feel a headache coming.

"Umm...Hilda-san. that's fine in all but this can end if you take him." Furuichi said nervously.

"No...That is impossible."

We all turned confused.

"Why is it impossible?" I asked.

"Because he has been chosen," Hilda points to Tatsumi. "to become the Demon king's parent!"

"Why?" I asked resisting the urge to laugh at Tatsumi whose frozen in shock.

"The Demon king want's to destroy the humans so he is having his son do it for him. To bring him to the human world and find acceptable human to raise him." Hilda explains and takes a sip of her tea.

"Don't joke about this. What do you mean Demon king's parent?!" Tatsumi yells. "Just because this kid... Hell no! Like I care about something like that! I'll never do anything like that!"

"So in other words, you refuse." Hilda stated.

"Of course I refuse." Tatsumi grabs the kid from my lap and held him in front of Hilda to take. "So take it back!"

"Well I'm happy..." she said standing up and I sense something is not right. "Well then, please die."

And with that she takes her umbrella in both hands and pulls revealing a sword.

Tatsumi grabs me and quickly pulls me to my door as Furuichi follows and out the apartment just in time to see my apartment get blown up.

"That bitch blew up my apartment! I'm so going to rip her limbs off!" I yelled, pissed off.

"Don't worry about it I'll think of somthing." Tatsumi said continuing to drag me by my wrist.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WILL! SINCE YOU STILL HAVE THE KID WITH YOU!" I screamed at him and looks behind him to see the kid on his back.

"Get rid of it!" Furuichi yells as Tatsumi lets go of me and trys pull the kid off of him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Tatsumi said pulling harder but the kid just would not let go.

"Give up. You can't out run a demon." Hilda said from up on the pole.

Tatsumi stops pulling the kis and grabs my hand and starts running with Furuichi by our side.

"Just shut up and stay up there!"

"AKBABA!" she calls out and a huge ass bird that's clearly a demon, comes flying and lands in front of us. But that didn't stop Tatsumi from kick the bird away.

"No hesitation as always." Furuichi said in aw.

"First to strike wins." Tatsumi said as we ran.

"That's my man." I grin and Tatsumi smirks.

We stopped at the river and we were panting on our knees.

"Was that your escape plan?"

We turned around to see Hilda pointing her sword at Tatsumi's cheek and I felt my blood boil but I stood by Tatsumi since he has not let my hand go.

You had this planned out right from the start didn't you?" Tatsumi glares at her.

"Demons are quite picky on contracts." she smirks and with her sword she cuts his cheek causing blood to come out and drop some on to the baby.

"Fuuu."

We turn to the kid to see that he's about to have a major breakdown and Tatsumi's eyes widened, letting go of my hand he pushes me away to save me from what's about to happened.

But unfortunely I did get caught in it and man it hurts so bad like a mother-.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and before I fainted I felt arms wrap around me and faintly hearing my name being called.

I groaned feeling my body ache.

"Good you're awake."

I opened my eyes and turn my head to the voice and saw Hilda with the baby on her lap.

"You will need to be stronger if you're going to be the young master's mother." she said and baby Beel crawled over to me, wanting me to pick him up.

I slowly sat up and pick him up and place him on my lap.

"Mother?" I question looking at Hilda noticing that I'm not home but in Tatsumi's room.

"Yes, young master has taking a liking to you." and to further proving her point Beel hugs my chest.

_Hilda's chest are a lot bigger than mine, so why go for mine?_ I sweatdrop.

"And it makes sense that you be his mother since you are Oga's mate." she smirks at me seeing the slight blush on my face at the word mate.

"H-how long was I out for?" I quickly change the subject but she kept her smirk.

"3 whole days."

My eyes widened.

"You should rest. Your body is still needs it."

I nodded not bothering to argue with the demon and Beel yawned, fell asleep on my chest. I lay back down and notice Tatsumi sleeping next to me.

"It's only right to be in the bed with your mate." her smirk gets a bit bigger but I ignored her and closed my eyes.

But just before I fell asleep I felt Tatsumi's arm go around my waist.

**So that's it for this chapter hope you like soon far, I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Please review but be nice about it don't like mean comments.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Thank you for the Favorites/Reviews/Follows it means a lot. And also I'll be following the manga and not the anime.**

"Hey look. Is that Kata Middle school's Demon violent ogre and his woman?" a student whispered to someone.

"Shhh! He'll hear you."

Tatsumi looks at the two students.

"Hey Oga." idiot 1 said.

"Hee, today you die." idiot 2 said and Tatsumi said nothing but put his hand in his pocket.

"A shiv?!" one asked and they back away. "Stupid! That's against school rules!"

I rolled my eyes at them and cross my arms, knowing what Tatsumi is going to pull out.

"A rattle?" two asked confused but both relieved until Tatsumi hits both of them with the rattle, sending them both flying down the hall.

"Damn you're going to wake Baby Beel." Tatsumi said walking down the hall with Beel clutching on to his back still sound asleep, which I have to say that's impressive to do.

Anyways we made our way to the roof where Furuichi would be.

"You...Why did you bring him?" Furuichi asked, giving us annoyed look.

"Yo." Tatsumi said sitting down by Furuichi and by now Beel has woken up.

"Hi to you too." I said sitting beside Tatsumi.

"I'M ASKING YOU TWO WHY YOU BROUGHT THAT THING TO SCHOOL!"

"Look Furuichi... My house is a no-go now." Tatsumi said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well..." I trailed off, looking away from Furuichi.

Flashback

We are at Tatsumi's house in the living room and Tatsumi and me are sitting on the couch with Baby Beel on my lap, Hilda sitting on the floor and Tatsumi's family staring at her and the baby that's on my lap.

"I'm Hildegard. From today on, this child and I will be in your care.

...

"Wait, wait." I started and thankfully Tatsumi joins in.

"Saying that, there's going to be a misunderstanding..."

I nodded and Hilda looks at us.

"Hm? Is there a problem?"

"YES, A BIG ONE! ALL OF THEM ARE PETRIFIED!" Tatsumi screams at her and sure enough Mr and Mrs Oga and his sister are shocked.

"But..." Hilda tilts her head a bit. "I heard this is how things are done in this country."

"I already said it! We won't be the kid's parents!" Tatsumi glares at her.

"Even after what you two been doing up till now." she smiles.

"TATSUMI!" the father screams and we all look over to see him very angry. "A bastard like you... This kind of thing, doing that to Himeko-san..."

My eyes widened, knowing where this is going.

"Going as far as b-b-baby making! THEN ON TOP OF THAT, YOU WON'T ACCEPT BEING THE PARENT!?"

"Wa-" I started but once again Tatsumi jumps in.

"No! You're wrong!" he said waving his hands in front of him.

"WHAT"S WRONG!?" the father points to Beel. "LOOK AT THE KID! NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK, IT YOURS! HE EVEN HAS YOUR EYES!"

_I looked down at Beel then at my boyfriend than back down._ I know they aren't the brightest light bulb in the room. But they can't really believe that this kid is ours. I mean, I'm still a virgin._ I thought as the mother and Misaki came over to me._

"Oh, he really does." said Misaki cheerfully.

"Let me see. Yep he does." the mother said happily.

Ok I'm wrong they are idiots, all of them._ I sweat dropped and sighed as the mother picks up Beel._

"This reminds me of Tatsumi when he was young." she said and Tatsumi's and his father's jaws dropped to the ground shocked.

"So, what country are you from?" Misaki asked Hilda.

"Makai." Hilda said looking at the girl.

"Macao? Never heard of it, but your Japanese is pretty good."

I shook my head at Misaki.

"HI-HILDEGARD...SAN?! HIMEKO-SAN!"

We looked over to see the father sliding whiling forcing his son to do with him and stopping in front of us and the father bowed.

"Oh wow. A sliding bow." the mother said unimpressed.

"That's hard to do." Misaki said.

"Let me apologize for my disrespectful son! I'll raise him to accept the responsibility!" the father yelled and noticed that Tatsumi was not bowing. "HEY, YOU PUT YOUR HEAD DOWN TOO!" he puts his hand on Tatsumi's head and slams his head down to the floor.

I almost laughed at Tatsumi but I only managed to smirk a little, I can't help it I'm sadistic.

"It'll be our pleasure to welcome both of you."

End of flashback

Well after that, they forced me to move in with them, I had no problem with since my place got blown up. They also made Tatsumi came to my place with me so he could help me carry my stuff. Which was not a lot since most of my stuff got destroyed but I managed to find some clothes that are fine, my phone, laptop, my Itouch, and a couple of books. I got placed in Tatsumi's room but he and I don't mind that thou, I've been in his bedroom lots of times. Also the family thinks that Hilda is my cousin, who came here to help raise Beel. I know I don't go over to there place often but wouldn't they see that my stomach would be getting big if I was pregnant and also Hilda told us that Beel and Tatsumi can't be more then 15 meters away from each other or Tatsumi will be killed by Beel's lightning when he cries.

"And that's how it is..." Tatsumi finished telling Furuichi about last night.

"Hold on a second."

"What is it Furuichi?" I asked standing up.

"You're both living under the same roof? And with that gothic loli with huge boobs? What is this, a love comedy development! Why do you only have two beautiful girls staying at your house!?"

"That's what is bother you?" Tatsumi raise an eyebrow.

"That's what IS important!" Furuichi glares at him.

"This isn't paradise! My life is on the line here!" Tatsumi stood up glaring back.

"That's right. If they're separated, then Beel will have a tantrum and so if they are more then 15 meters apart the lightning that comes from Beel's crying will kill him." I stated.

Furuichi tilts his head, thinking about something.

"So Oga," Furuichi starts, having a creepy smile on his face. "where did Hilda and Hime-chan sleep last night?" Before Tatsumi could punch Furuichi, I beat him to it by kicking Furuichi, pissed off about his one track mind.

I noticed that Beel has wondered away from Tatsumi, I walked over to Beel and sat down on my knees.

"Hey Beel, it's dangerous for you to wonder on the roof on your own."

Beel looks at me with sparkles in his eyes and he held up his arms for me to pick him up.

I was about do that when three shadows appeared and I looked behind me.

"There's really is a little kid here and his wife is here too."

"I told ya. If we want to get Oga, now our chance."

Before I could do anything one of the guys grabs my right wrist and puts it behind my back painfully while the other one grabs Beel causing him to scream and Tatsumi and Furuichi looks at us.

"We heard you became a daddy." the curly haired guy said.

"That's not good. You should watch kids close and your wife too." the straight haired guy said holding Beel and baldy, the one holding my arm behind my back tightened more causing me to gasp in pain and Tatsumi glares hard at the guy no doubt that baldy is dead when he gets his hands on him for hurting me, than he turns his attention to the one holding Beel.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!" screamed Tatsumi and with good reasons to since we are almost at 15 meters. "Don't move any farther than that. If you do I'll beat you to death!"

"We have Oga panicking..." straight hair guy said.

"Yea... I think we can do this." curly said smiling.

"WAIT!" said a newcomer, everyone turned to see two students with green hair.

"You guys are the Ishima's two headed dragon! The Sanada brothers!" curly yelled out and I felt baldy loosen his hold on me. So I told the chance and back kicked him in balls somehow, making him let me go and bend down and I grabbed Beel whose happily grabbing my chest and I ran to Tatsumi, whose too distracted by the brothers and more students came to the roof.

"You really shouldn't one up me, you know." said Abe, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't forget about me." said...well some guy in a purple suit.

"Killer Machine Abe and Goodnight Shimokawa!" the three morons yelled out.

"Who?" Tatsumi asked confused as to who these guys are.

"Hey Tatsumi." I said making my present own to him.

He looks at me, blinks before slowly smirking and turns to one of the three morons, baldy and with that Tatsumi punches the guy making him go flying.

"The next you two get kidnapped, I will flatten you both." Tatsumi said looking at us pissed off.

"Aaaaa." Beel said in aw.

"Geeze I'm sorry, I'll make sure to ask for your permission next time." I said glaring at him. _Such an ass!...It's a damn good thing that I love him._

"Whatever, let just go home."

"So you're the invincible rookie Oga Tatsumi, right?" Goodnight...something asked. "You're famous here but I never seen you."

"Don't care about that, just fight us!" Abe said.

"What a pain." Tatsumi sighs, bored of this and he walked over to the two.

"Hey wait! You don't understand-" I stopped curly from talking by slamming my foot into his side, making him fall.

"Shut up. Tatsumi knows what he's doing." I glared at him making him cringe and I looked back up at Tatsumi just as he punches the two in the guts, making them bend over clearly in pain.

"Well we're done here so let's go home now." Tatsumi smiles but that turns to disappointment when the brothers, who I forgotten about stepped in Tatsumi's way.

"Not bad for a rookie." the brother with glasses said taking a knife out.

"The Sanada brothers! YES!" the straight haired cheered.

"These guys are the best!" curly also cheered but winced in pain.

I glared at them dangerous and they cringe in fear and backed away slowly, keeping their mouths shut.

"I'll cut you, the kid and your woman right in half!"

I looked over to see the other brother wielding a...CHAINSAW?! I didn't see it on him. Where did he pull it from?...Never mind I really don't want to know.

"THERE'S IT IS! SANADA'S TEXAS CHAINSAW!" the two morons screamed.

"FRONT AND BACK WAVE ATTACK!" the chainsaw wielding brother screamed and the knife brother ran in the front while the other one came at the back.

"You're in my way!" said Tatsumi turning around and punching the chainsaw brother in the head and into the ground and I am getting turned on. _I'm so going to spoil him later._ I thought as lust cover my eyes a bit.

"DABU!" Beel yells happily and I ran to Tatsumi and looped my left arm into his right, he glanced at me before looked straight heading for home.

_The next day_

"Hey are you listening?" Hilda asked a bit annoyed at Tatsumi and looks at her also annoyed but towards her.

"I'm listening. Feed the kid 5 times a day, right?" he said putting his shoes on.

"Correct. There's enough here for 3 meals. So don't forget." Hilda said holding a bag.

"Did you milk your tits." and Hilda threw a high heel shoe at Tatsumi, hitting him in the head.

I smirked at him knowing that he deserved it and pick up the other high heel. _Knowing Tatsumi, Hilda will probably need this._

"Its milk powder for only royals." Hilda smiles.

"Oh...so you're all dried up." Tatsumi said standing up.

I handed the shoe to Hilda which she took and threw it at him before he could turn around.

"Don't worry Hilda, I'll take care of it." I sighed. "I once had to take care of my baby cousin, I know what to do."

She nods at me before looking back at Tatsumi.

"See, your mate is a better parent than you."

"She is not the mother." Tatsumi glares at Hilda before grabbing the bag and my wrist, pulling me out the door.

"Here." Tatsumi said shoving the bottle in Baby Beel's little arms happily accepting it.

Yeah about half ways to school Beel got hungry, so I'm standing while the boys are sitting on the ground.

"Oh my." we looked up to see two woman walking by 'whispering'. "A baby drinking on the ground. Unforgiveable."

Tatsumi and I glared at them causing them to fast to get away from us.

"Tch. Lets go." Tatsumi picks Beel up and than stood up and started walking. I stayed put and sighed.

_Idiot. You forgot the bag._ I picked up the bag and put it in my bag._ I'm going to teach a lesson in responsibility and some fun for me._ I smirked before running to catch up to Tatsumi.

"I know the answer to this but are you ok?" Furuichi asked once he saw Tatsumi lying on the ground from being electroded by Beel, much to my amusement.

"What do you think? This is the 6th time today." Tatsumi groans out and I took Beel in my arms which cause Beel to hug my chest happily and Tatsumi glares at Beel, too tired to do anything at the moment. "This really sucks. At this rate that dream will come true."

"What dream?" Furuichi questions.

"It was a horrible nightmare." and Tatsumi went off telling him about the dream which to me is silly. I mean as long we raise the kid right we'll be fine...I hope.

"That's mess up." Furuichi said. "Well I guess that the fate of mankind rests on your guy's shoulders.

...

"Hahahahaha!" they both started to laugh while I shook my head at them but stopped when I noticed a creepy man that's wearing a white tank top and pink shorts, he looks like belongs in a gay bar or something.

The boys took noticed also and Furuichi screams.

"Its me." the man points to himself, looking at Tatsumi.

"Ah...don't tell me."

"You know him?" Furuichi looks at Tatsumi.

"You came floating down the river..." he trails off and my eyes widen.

This is the guy that splits in half!?

"That's right." he nods. "I'm Alaindelon, I'm a dimensional transfer demon. You see, you caught my attention, so I came to see how-"

Tatsumi covers Alain's mouth and glares at him.

"Dimensional transfer?...You bastard, coming out so calmly or rather so _alive_."

"But won't you listen to me?" he panics a bit.

"Fine we'll listen." I said crossing my arms.

"I didn't split at random."

"What?" Tatsumi asked.

"The young master is the Demon lord." Alain starts blabbing. "First off, he will only be attracted to a strong person."

"Well...yea." Tatsumi smiles clearly his ego is being fed.

"And has to be pure evil, cruel, arrogant, thinking nothing of his fellow man, that kind of shitty bastard is the best."

"That's you." Furuichi and I said to Tatsumi who gave us a blank look.

"Yes, I was floating down the river, losing consciousness and I saw you forcing a group of people to kneel while you laugh. That's when I knew that I could leave the young master to you. I ran my power dry and want to sleep." Alain finished his little story.

I looked at my boyfriend to see him on his knees because of what he did that day with regret until something came to his mind.

"Hold on...that's means if I could found a stronger, more shitty bastard than me." he looks at Alain. "Than that guy would be chosen as the parent?"

...

"Is being the young master's parent that bad?" Alain frowns.

"Yes it is you idiot!" Tatsumi yells, pissed off at him.

_I don't have a problem with Beel...But that's only because I'm not the one being shocked all the time._ I frowned a bit, moving my arms a bit, making sure that I have a good hold on Beel.

"So..."

"That's... If that kind of human exist than its possible." Alain thinks about it and Tatsumi starts to laugh planning something in his empty head.

"That kind of guy doesn't exist, try looking at a mirror." Furuichi sweat drops and I nodded in agreement.

"Idiot, have you forgotten?" Tatsumi chuckles.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is 'the' delinquent school Ishiyama High, isn't it?"

I sighed. _And your point is? No one here can beat you._

So Tatsumi has been looking for this student named Kanzaki since he is one of four leaders of Ishiyama High...I really should pay more attention to this school. But anyways so far we can't find anyone who would tell us where this Kanzaki person is because the students would just run away with their tails between there legs in fear of Tatsumi and the mention of Kanzaki.

"Damnit where is he?" said my upset boyfriend.

"Well, I heard that he's a third year student." I said hoping that would help.

"Right. Then lets go." he grabs my hand and headed for the third year side of the building.

"Wait Oga!" Furuichi calls but we kept going. "Are you two listening? I'm telling you that what you're doing is bad, really bad. This is the third year building meaning he's above us, right?"

Tatsumi looks at Furuichi and grins.

"I said that I'm not going there to fight."

-After awhile-

I stood beside Tatsumi who has Beel in his arms and Furuichi cowards behind the door refusing to come in the classroom with us.

"Is Kanzaki-kun here?" Tatsumi smiles cheerfully...its creepy me out a bit.

The students in the classroom all look at us saying nothing and I mean nothing, no sound until some of the guys who was playing cards started to freak out.

"That's Oga."

"He came here?!"

"That's me. What of it?"

We looked at the student who spoke that and saw a blond guy with a chain that goes to his left ear to bottom lip and has a scar on the left of his face, sitting in a big chair with a desk in front of him.

"It's Kanzaki-san, first year shits." he said giving us a scary look that has no effect on us.

I look at Tatsumi who is looking at Kanzaki with a blank look before breaking out into having this look that kind of remind's me of a child in a candy store but worse.

"So he really did bring a kid." a brown shoulder length guy said and a student with black curly walked up to us but the guy is looking at Tatsumi.

"Are you ok with this? You are an idiot, do want to die?"

Beel grabs the guy's face and stares at him before looking away in boredom.

"We have no business with small fries, get lost." Tatsumi said with smile.

"Why you..." the guy said as he pulls his fist back to punch Tatsumi.

"WAIT!"

The guy stops, turns and we look behind him to see a big guy with pigtails and bandage on his nose.

"SHIROYAMA-SAN!" the guy freaks out and moves to the side shaking.

"I'll be his opponent." he states looking at Tatsumi. "You're Oga, right? What business do you have with Kanzaki-san?"

"..." Tatsumi said nothing for a bit and turns his head to Furuichi.

"Um...Sorry." Furuichi steps in the classroom and puts his arm around Tatsumi's neck. "Oga and I came here to serve under Kanzaki-san, this guy just has a bad mouth."

Then Furuichi whispers something to Tatsumi that got him to slightly cringe.

"You want to serve under?" Shiro said a bit shocked and the room went silent.

"Yup that's right." Tatsumi nods and smiling still while the class mutters away about Tatsumi.

"Heehee, interesting..."

"Kanzaki-san!" Shiro spun around to Kanzaki.

"What? We welcome strong guys with open arms." he said with a yogurt box in hand.

"W-wait! Putting faith in these two is-"

"Well than show me poof, Shiroyama." Kanzaki orders, crushing the box in his hand. "I don't need people who can't win against you."

Beel moves to Tatsumi's back while Tatsumi just puts his hands in his pants pockets.

_Tatsumi got this, big time. _I smirked before frowning._ But this Kanzaki guy. He looks to be the type to throw people away if they're no long useful...I hate people who are like that._

"So if I win...If I beat you, I can earn some trust."

"What are you planning?" Shiro asked glaring at Tatsumi. "People like you who try to get close to Kanzaki-san. I don't know how many I have crushed and let them fall to the ground, you too-"

Shiro was cut off by Tatsumi's fist, clearly bored and annoyed by the pointless talking.

"HAHAHAHA!" we look to see Kanzaki laughing and walking over to Tatsumi. "Welcome to class 3A."

"Please wait..." Shiro said struggling to stand up but only able to get on his hands and knees. "I...can keep going...I have not yet los-"

Kanzaki kicks Shiro in the face shocking everyone.

"I don't have any use for you anymore." he smirks looking down at Shiro.

"Nice." Tatsumi grins thinking that Kanzaki is able to take the kid.

Shiro grabs Kanzaki's ankle.

"Please wait Kanzaki-san!" Shiro begs. "That man is dangerous! Everything I've done has always been for you..."

"...Can you stand?"

_I don't like this, Kanzaki is up to something I know it._ I glared at Kanzaki hating how he treats someone who is loyal to him.

"Of course I can." Shiro struggles to stand and when he did he was panting and shaking a bit.

"Good so you can get up." Kanzaki said then points to the window behind him. "Then jump out that window."

... Everyone looks at Kanzaki with wide eyes even me.

"Alright everyone, clap!" Kanzaki looks at the students. "I said clap! And that's how it is, everyone's got their hopes for you. "

"That bastard..." I muttered glaring hard at him.

"What's wrong? Let me guess, standing is the only thing you can do since walking is too much." the bastard smirks and looks to Tatsumi. "Can't be helped. Oga, your first job is throw this guy out the window."

"I guess it wasn't you." Tatsumi said.

"Huh?" Kanzaki gives Tatsumi a confused look.

"Have a nice flight." he smiles and punches Kanzaki in the face causing him to go flying threw the window leaving broken glass in it's place.

Nobody said a word just stares at Tatsumi in shock except for Beel who is in awe, Furuichi who is sweat drops and me looking at my man with lust and happy that he dealt with Kanzaki. _God I love him! I hope I can get him alone._

"DAABUU!" Beel cheers out.

**Hope you like it. **

**Please review it helps me work on the next chapters and put them up faster.**

**No mean comments please.**

**Thanks**


End file.
